Watashi No Aijin Imoto (Mi querida hermanita)
by DGMMFT 148
Summary: Por que ella no iba a ser la unica que no lograra realizar su oración. Ese día ambas volverían a reunirse y estaria completa por fin. Muy leve Gerza kinobra y Roguekino Feliz año nuevo gente!


Muy buenas a todos gente de fanfic! Feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo a todos los que ya lo hayan celebrado (por lo menos aquí en España es así)

Vengo con la última historia del año que será un fic al que llevaba dándole vueltas un tiempo pero no sabía si publicarlo. Sin embargo al final me decidí por hacerlo después de ver el último capítulo que ha salido de fairy tail (decidme que no he sido el único que ha usado una caja de pañuelos entera para el maldito episodio y a fangirleado como loco jajaja xd)

Bueno será un capítulo único y tendrá como protagonistas al gremio y a crime sorciere. Aquí estos han sido "puestos en libertad condicional" por así decirlo o sea ya no son perseguidos por sus crímenes pero tampoco son mirados con buenos ojos.

El fic tiene lugar a las afueras del gremio y se desarrolla en un sólo día. También se encuentra el trío de sabertooth (sting rogue y yukino) y los dos exceeds.

RECOMIENDO ESCUCHAR EL OST: "MY LONGING PERSON" DEL ANIME FUTARI WA PRECURE OST 46 DURANTE EL REENCUENTRO.

 **Negrita: narración**

 _Cursiva: pensamientos_

 _ **Watashi No Aijin Imoto**_

Era una tarde normal en el gremio ….. o lo sería si jeral y su grupo no les hubieran citado a esa hora a las puertas del gremio ….. "Tenemos que deciros algo. Esperarnos a las puertas del gremio a la caída del sol."

Aunque lo habían pensado al principio había descartado la idea de que habían sido atacados o algo por el estilo. Todos sabían por experiencia propia como de fuertes eran todos ellos(y básicamente porque ya se habían enfrentado a ellos y los habían visto combatir en los grandes juegos mágicos y en el ataque de los dragones.)

 _ **ACLARO QUE ESTE CRIME SORCIERE ES EL QUE TODOS ESPERO CONOZCAIS: JERAL MERUDY ERICK(cobra) SORANO(ángel) SAWYER(racer) Y MIDNIGHT (lo siento no me se su nombre real…..)**_

 _ **ASI QUE AVISO: SI NO HAS LLEGADO A ESTA PARTE (lo cual lo dudo pero por si acaso) NO SIGAS LEYENDO YA QUE NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE DE POSIBLES SPOILERS QUE TE PUEDAS HACER PREFIERO QUE VUELVAS OTRO DIA Y LO LEAS YA SABIENDOLO TODO. DICHO ESTO CONTINUAMOS.**_

Justo en ese momento otro misterio más se sumó a la lista de ese día:

-"Lucy sama minna-" dijo una voz conocida

-"Natsu san!-" dijo otra voz también conocida y más gritando

Cuando la gente se dio la vuelta se encontró con los dragones gemelos y la maga estelar albina de sabertooth viniendo hacia aquí

-"Yukino!-" dijo lucy sonriendo mientras iba a su encuentro -"...espera que hacéis vosotros aquí?-" preguntó la rubia extrañada

-"Eso deberíamos preguntarlo nosotros no?-" dijo rogue llegando

-"Bueno es nuestro gremio nadie dice que no podamos estar fuera -"dijo gajeel -"Pero vosotros estáis bastante lejos del vuestro….

-"Bueno alguien nos mandó una carta diciendo que estuviéramos en fairy tail al atardecer…. Al principio creímos que habiais sido vosotros pero ya veo que no…..

-"Bien parece que habéis llegado todos …-" dijo otra voz a sus espaldas

Esta vez apareció un hombre con una capucha y detrás de él otras seis personas

-"Jeral!-" dijo erza -"estos son? …. -"preguntó a lo que el chico le asintió con la cabeza

-"Vosotros no sois ese gremio al que indultaron hace poco?-" preguntó sting -"Porque nos queríais ver?-"

-"Bueno queríamos despedirnos de vosotros -" dijo merudy tomando la palabra -"nos vamos de la ciudad unos meses porque hemos sentido la presencia de un gremio oscuro bastante fuerte ….

-"Hemos?-" dijo uno de los que aún tenía puesta la capucha

-"Vale tú lo oíste…..-" dijo merudy con la mano tras la cabeza como disculpándose

-" A todo esto quienes son ellos?-" preguntaron los de fairy tail viendo que aún había gente a la que no habían visto la cara

-"Son los nuevos miembros de crime sorciere -" dijo jeral al tiempo que todos se quitaban las capuchas ….

Cabe destacar la cara de sorpresa de todos al ver los rostros de los "nuevos miembros"

-"eh no pienses eso….-" dijo erick cruzándose de brazos -" todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad no?-"

Natsu cambio la expresión de la cara

-"Erza tu sabias algo de esto?-" la preguntó lucy al ver que la maga pelirroja no se había inmutado -"a mi me lo dijo hace tiempo….pero no esperaba que lo contara al gremio entero….-"

-"Vaya...me alegro de que tu también puedas estar con tus compañeros erick -" dijo kinana sonriendo

-"mph… claro -" dijo este

-"oh vamos sé un poco más sincero con tu "amiga" -"dijo racer haciendo hincapié en esa última palabra

-"cierra el pico -" dijo el otro mientras apartaba la mirada

-"Todo esto está muy bien pero qué pintamos nosotros aquí?-" preguntó rogue

-"pues…..¿? Cuánto tiempo más piensas seguir con la capucha puesta?-" le dijo merudy al único que aún no se había quitado la capucha

-"deja de pensar tanto en negativo quieres?-" dijo erick -"si les llamamos a ellos también fue sólo para que pudieras decírselo -"

-"decir el qué?-" preguntó yukino cada vez con más intriga

-"Veréis en un principio sólo pensábamos avisar a fairy tail de nuestra marcha pero "alguien" quiso hacerlo también de otra persona….. De ti precisamente yukino san -" dijo merudy sonriendola

-"de mi?...-" dijo la chica sin entender nada

-"Bueno merudy jeral y erick no eran los únicos que querían despedirse de sus seres queridos -"dijo racer con una sonrisa mientras miraba a los dos chicos -"tu también querías despedirte de alguien no sorano?-" seguía diciendo este mientras la chica se quitaba la capucha y dejaba ver un cabello albino largo y un rostro muy parecido al de yukino

-"Espera tu eres….-" dijo lucy

-"Veo que sigues igual de fea que la última vez -"dijo la chica

-" Y veo que tu no has cambiado nada -"dijo lucy por lo bajo mientras se hundía un poco

Sting y rogue seguían sin comprender que pintaban ellos en todo esto pero había alguien que sí lo había comprendido….. Yukino estaba inmóvil con las manos en la boca y mirando a la chica de pelo blanco sin poder creérselo:

-"... Nee sama?-" dijo casi susurrando

-"has crecido mucho yukino…-" dijo sorano sonriendo y tratando de que las lágrimas no se le escaparan de los ojos….. -" me alegro de que te vaya tan bien… y de que hayas encontrado un gremio que te haya aceptado…..me alegro mucho…. -"dijo temblando mientras las lágrimas le empezaban a caer por las mejillas

-"Frosh cree que te pareces mucho a yukino -" dijo el exceed rana entrando en la conversación

-"Bueno es lo que tiene ser hermanas no?-"

-"HERMANAS?-" dijeron a la vez sting y rogue a la vez que se les caía la mandíbula al suelo

 **En fairy tail la cosa era igual aunque lucy sólo sonreía ya que ella se imaginaba algo de esto cuando yukino le dijo aquella vez en los calabozos del castillo que su hermana fue secuestrada por los seguidores de zeref**

 _-" Me alegro de que por fin la puedas ver de nuevo yukino-"_

Esta al no saber que hacer simplemente se lanzó a correr hacia su hermana

-"NEE SAMA!-" gritó lanzándose a sus brazos

-"Mi querida hermanita -"dijo sorano abrazándola con fuerza

-"Parece que al final tu también lograste que se cumpliera tu oración no sorano?-" dijo merudy

-"Espera creía que su oración era desaparecer en el cielo como un ángel -"dijo gray una vez recuperado del shock

-"Así es -" dijo la albina mayor -" pero era justamente para esto, quería convertirme en un ángel para volar por el cielo y encontrar mi única razón de vivir'-" dijo mirando a la chica que seguía aún abrazándola

-"ESO ES AMOR!-" gritaba richard llorando mientras veía a las dos chicas deshacerse en lágrimas

-"A qué viene el llorar tu?-" le preguntaba erick

{...}

Después de que ambas chicas se hubieron calmado yukino le presentó a sus compañeros de gremio

-"otra maga celestial…-" dijo lector con la boca abierta -"seguro que eres igual de fuerte que yukino

-"Qué va….-" dijo la chica negando con la cabeza -"aún tengo mucho que aprender para llegar a ese nivel….

-"Sigues siendo tan modesta como siempre -"dijo sorano sonriendo

-"Frosh piensa que eres muy guapa -" dijo el pequeño exceed

-"Que exceed más mono -" dijo la albina cogiéndolo y estrechándolo contra sí misma -"claro que soy hermosa soy un ángel al fin y al cabo….

 **A todos se les cayó una gota al estilo anime**

Sin embargo el "problema" vino cuando sorano les dio la mano a los dos dragon slayer especialmente a rogue…

-"Veo que has pasado por muchas dificultades también….-" dijo la chica mirando a sting -"pero me alegro de que la volvierais a aceptar en el gremio

dice mucho de ti como maestro -"

-"Espera cómo sabes… -" dijo sting sorprendido

-"Una de las habilidades de sorano es poder leer los recuerdos de la gente que toca…...de una habilidad bastante útil en ciertas ocasiones -" dijo erick ante la cara de sorpresa del maestro de sabertooth

-"Ya lo creo…..-" continuó la chica mirando a rogue con una sonrisa que parecía la calma antes de la tempestad

-"Además me alegro de que haya alguien que se preocupe tanto por mi hermanita -" dijo sorano mientras se acercaba a rogue

-"Si te vuelves a propasar de esa manera con ella te aseguro que te cortaré lo justo y necesario y se lo echaré de comer a mis ángeles … me e explicado? -" dijo susurrándole al oído

La cara del dragon slayer de las sombras le dejó bien claro que lo había entendido

-"Bien pues confió en vosotros para que cuidéis de mi querida hermanita -"dijo sorano antes de volver a ponerse la capucha y volver con el grupo

-"La misión se puede alargar hasta un año -"dijo jeral -" nos vemos -" dijo para acto seguido desaparecer con todo el grupo

-"Vaya….. No tenía ni idea de que yukino tuviera una hermana….. Y tu rogue?

 **El chico aún seguía pensando en la advertencia de la maga celestial ….. maldita sea porque había tenido que ver eso?**

-"oeeee tierra llamando a rogue!-" decía sting poniéndole la mano enfrente de la cara -"Se puede saber que te pasa?-"

N...nada -" dijo este

-"Sorano chan le dijo algo de no volver a propasarse….-"dijo frosh -"pero frosh no entendió de qué hablaban …..

-"jajajaja así que era eso….-" dijo sting riéndose con ganas -"bueno es lógico que una hermana sobreprotectora actúe así si se entera de que alguien le hace ESO a su querida hermanita jajajaja -"

-"Sting sama ...por favor -" decía yukino avergonzada viendo por donde iba la cosa

-"Me parece que vas a tener que esforzarte mucho si quieres que te acepte como cuñado -"dijo el rubio riendose más aún

-"Quieres cerrar el pico?!-" decía el moreno

 _ **Pues ya esta este de mi último fic del año**_

 _ **PD:Si alguien quiere saber a que se refería sorano que mire el episodio especial de sabertooth de fairy tail (pero no el 2014 sino la temporada normal la que termina con los dragones.)**_

 _ **PD2: Me encantaría que algo así pasará que estas dos de pudieran reencontrar como hicieron erick y kinana…..Son de mis personajes favoritos…..y no sólo por que ambas tengan dos buenas y grandes razones sino por sus personajes en general….**_

 _ **Nos leemos**_

 _ **Ja Ne :-D**_


End file.
